Sparkle
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Ali Uley. What goes on in her body? Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the summary I gave is a pile of pooh because they give you no room: Ali Uley is the long-lost sister of Sam Uley. She never was normal. She just couldn't explain why her freckles sparkle or her eyes suddenly turned a crystal clear light blue. She meets up with a group of boys and they help her discover what she really is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sont own Twilight... that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

My name is Ali Uley. I'm 16 and I just saw my father get hauled off to jail. Turns out, he murdered my mother and was planning to murder me as well. I was being shipped off to my- found out about him 10 minutes ago- older brother's house in La Push, Washington. Okay, so I live in Seattle now, and atleast I'll be closer to my friends Emmett and Rosalie, but how could my dad never tell me that I had a brother?

I'm on a bus that is taking me to Forks- the closest town- and am bored out of my freaking mind. I ran my fingers through my new haircut and pulled out my compact mirror, making sure my makeup wasn't smudged. You see, I had taken to wearing face makeup to hide my freckles and I wear my hair and eye makeup emo- style. I still wear my clothes the same, but I am fascinated by the emo- style and I love the look on me.

I pulled out my i-pod and started listening to it. The song 'Cold as You' by Taylor Swift came on and I moved my head in time with the beat. I looked out the window and saw the _Welcome to Forks_ sign. Grr, I so was not looking forward to meeting Sam and his fiancee Emily. My phone buzzed suddenly.

(A/N: italics for Ali, bold for Emmett)

**Hey, how far are you from Forks?**

_I just arrived. Why?_

**Oh, just wondering. So when do you think you can get away from that brother of yours?**

_Ugh, maybe later today. Meet me at the coffee shop :)_

**Cool! C Ya then, Sparkle.**

Grr, he used my nickname. They were the only ones who knew about my freckles. The bus suddenly came to a screetching halt. I got up and grabbed my carry-on and went to wait for my bags. I grabbed my bags and turned around. I slamed into a wall.

'Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there.' The deep voice said. I looked up and looked into the face of my brother.

'Ali Uley?' He called. I rolled my eyes.

'That would be me.' I told him. The look on his face made me laugh.

'Oh, well I'm Sam, your brother, and this is Emily.' He said. I looked up to see a very pretty girl. I didn't really notice her scars.

'Well, we should probably get going.' Sam said, his voice gruff. I followed him out to a car and got in. The ride to La Push was scary. Sam drove like a madman.

'Okay, I'll show you to your room.' Emily said and I followed her to the house. She led me up the stairs and to a room painted yellow and sliver.

'Social services told me your favorite colors. I'll leave you to get settled.' Emily said. I nodded and walked over to the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Sam standing over my bed.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'The boys and Leah are coming over soon.' He told me, going to leave the room. 'Oh, and if you didn't plan on looking like a raccoon I would fix the makeup.' I gasped and grabbed my mirror. He was right. The eyeliner was a mess. I took it all off and redid it. I faintly heard the sound of voices downstairs. I sighed and opened the door. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I slamed into another wall. This one knocked me onto the floor.

'Ow.' I muttered and looked up.

'Oh, jeez I'm sorry. My name's Jake, by the way.' The guy said and offered his had. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

'Jeez Jake, you don't have to break her.' A girl said, coming to stand next to him. 'I'm Renesmee, or Nessie.'

'Hey.' I mumbled.

'Hey Sam. Can I talk to you?' Nessie said. He nodded and they went in the kitchen. I heard them talking.

'She doesn't smell like Mom and Dad and she doesn't smell like you, or what you protect. What is she?' I heard her ask. I decided now would be a good time to go and see Emmett.

'Hey Jake. If Sam asks I went to Forks to get girl things.' I told him, leaving.

I was at the coffee shop and was about to text Emmett to come and pick me up when I saw someone stand beside me.

'A pixie female. How rare.' He whispered. I looked at him.

'What?' I asked.

Would you like to take a walk?' He asked. I nodded and we left the shop. Suddenly he clamped his hand over my mouth, making me drop my phone.

'If you stay quiet you wont get hurt.' He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he stomped on my phone, breaking it. He pulled me to a van and tossed me in the back then he got in and started driving. I fell asleep and when I woke up we were in California. He pulled up to a house and pulled me inside.

'Really Wesley? You had to kidnap her?' I heard another male ask.

'Sorry 'bout that, but you need to know what you are.' He told me.

'What. I. Am.' I said.

'Well, my name is Wes and this is Oliver. We are what myths call pixies. I am going to tell you something and it may seen odd, but try and believe me.' Wes said.

'Have you heard of the Quileute Legends?' He asked. I nodded my head yes.

'Well, they are real and your brother and his friends are wolves and the Cullens are Vampires, or cold ones. And we are pixies, probably the most powerful mythological creature there is.' He said.

'Show me.' I told him. I watched as wings sprouted from his back. 'Wow'

'Pixies are all known to have a special power. I can control the elements and Ollie here can read minds and tell what another pixies power is.' Wes told me and I nodded.

'what can I do?' I asked Oliver.

'You are a very powerful pixie. You can borrow a vampire's gift for up to three weeks when you meet them, but you are also a hypnotist. You can make people do things by looking them in the eye.' He told me.

'Cool. Are there nore?' I asked them. suddenly I heard a lot of male voices.

Wes introduced me to everyone. There was Jason: he saw the future. Aiden: he can control animals. Lucas: he can mess with emotions. Alex: he could torture you using images sent from his mind. Andi: he uses telekenisis, meaning he can move objects with his mind.

The boys told me that they would help me develop my powers and that I could live here and go to school with Alex. I agreed quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don own Twilight.

_Two years later_

I was graduating today, valadvictorian to be exact, and I was nervous as hell. Alot had happened in two years. I had sent a letter with no return address explaining that I was okay, but not to look for me. I would come back on my own time.

'So, Superstar, you ready for the big speech?' My brother, Alex asked. Alex was the same age as me and was graduating as well.

'Yup, more than ready.' I told him as everyone got into formation. Alex touched the tattoo on his wrist while I touched the one on my eye. They were part of being a pixie.

'Ladies and gentlemen. Your Valadvictorian, Alison Uley.' I heard the principle say. I walked out and over to the podium.

'Well guys, we made it. It's about time too. I can look back and remember all the hours I spent frusterated becuase Mrs. James decided to assign four pages of advanced algebra in one night. But the thing that kept me going was this saying. 'He who walks in anothers steps, leaves no footprints.' I learned that pretty fast and I know that most of you did too. So, congrats to the class of 2010 for finally making it out of this hell hole!' I said, and walked over to my seat. The rest of graduation went fast and soon Alex and I were enveloped in hugs by our brothers.

All my brothers and their mates were here. I swear all of them were gay. It was so funny. Alex was sulking though. I was going back to La Push tonight to tell my brother everything.

'Alex, you're coming with me, remember.' I told him for the tenth time. I was packing my stuff. Wes and Oliver had bought a house in La Push and we would be staying there.

'Yeah, but I dont wanna go to Ti Pull or Spoons.' He said, messing up the names on purpose.

'Haha, funny. Remember though. I was the girl who, two years ago, left to buy tampons but never came back.' I told him. He cringed at the word tampons and I laughed.

'Ugh, fine. Hurry up though. I wanna drive the porche.' He whined. I finished and we walked out the door.

'You two be careful, you hear me.' Wes said as we were leaving.

14 hours of constant speeding later we arrived at our house. It was dark now and I walked to the couhc and collapsed. I fell asleep within minutes. I woke up the next moring with Alex staring at me.

'What?' I asked him.

'I'm hungry.' He said. I sighed and got up. I went to the kitchen and made two scrambled egg and bacon sandwiches. I handed one to him and sat down. We ate in silence.

'Well, I think we should pay Sam and Emily a visit.' I said, getting up.

'I don't want to.' He whined like a child. I glared at him.

'That sucks. Oh, and we're walking.' I told him, pulling him out the door. We walked towards the cottage I remember to be Sam's. I rang the doorbell and Emily answered it.

'Hello, who are you?' She asked.

'Sheesh, your gone two years, change your look and stop talking monotone and people don't recognize you.' I said to Alex, he gulped.

'Ali!' She shrieked, pulling me into a hug. 'Oh, who are you?'

'A-alex. Alex Meraz.' Alex said, stuttering. I sniggered.

'Oh, is this your boyfriend, Ali?' She asked.

'No, he's just a good friend.' I told her. Suddenly Sam appeared behind Emily.

'Em, who's this?' He asked her. I glared at him.

'It's Ali. She came back.' Emily said. Sam's face turned from hatred to complete happiness. He pulled me inside and hugged me.

'Don't you ever do that to me again.' He said.

'I said I would come back, didn't I?' I asked. He nodded, then he noticed Alex standing there, looking all awkward. His face hardened.

'Who is he, your boyfriend?' Sam asked. Emily had gone back to the kitchen, so I decided to toy with his brain.

'No, he's the father of my baby.' I told him. Alex paled and Sam started to shake. I started laughing really, really hard.

'Not cool, Alison Rose Uley!' Alex yelled. Sam nodded, agreeing with him.

'You should've seen your faces, priceless!' I said, between giggles.

'Hey, do you guys want food?' Emily asked. At the word 'food' Alex percked up and ran to the kitchen.

'So, if he's not your boyfriend, then who is he?' Sam asked.

'My protector.' I said. Wes and Oliver said I needed one because I was so powerful.

'Who does he protect you from?' Sam asked.

'You'll see.' I said, walking into the kitchen. There were a ton of boys sitting there, including Alex and Jake.

'I. did. not. think. it. took. two. years. to. buy, tampons.' Jake said, hugging me.

'I just couldn't decide which ones to get.' I told him, and he laughed.

'So, where are these tampons then?' He asked.

'Oh damn, I guess I'll have to go back and spend another two years trying to remember the ones I grabbed.' I told him, picking up a muffin. I sudden;y noticed Alex staring at a girl. She must be Leah, then. I started laughing, because when pixies find their mate, our wings poke out of our clothes.

'Alex, you're showing.' I told him. He looked confused, but then realisation dawned on him. Leah looked pissed that I had breaken the eye contact they had. Then anothe boy walked- no ran- into the room. He halted to a stop when he saw me. _Holy Hell_. I pushed my wings back into my back before they started to show. I looked at Alex and he nodded.

'Okay, Alex and I have to tell you guys something.' I told them

'Two years ago, I went to the drugstore to buy tampons when I was, ambushed, I guess you could call it. Wes broguht be to California and told me something I still dont fully understand. He told me that all the legends are true and that my brother and his friends were wolves and the cullens were vampires. He then told me that there was a mythical creature more powerful than the werewolf and vampire combined. It was called a pixie. That's what Alex and I are. It is extremely rare for a female to be a pixie and that is why I need Alex with me at all times. I, myself, an am extremely powerful being. I can take the gifts of vampires and use them as my own for up to three weeks and I can hypnotise. I spent three months training before they let me go to school. I graduated yesterday and came straight here.' I said, finishing my story. Paul and Jared looked at me for a second then burst out laughing.

'You don't believe me.' I said.

'How can we.' Jared asked, between gasps. I looked at Alex.

'Nope.' He said. I thought about hypnotising him too.

'Won't work either.' He told me. I glared at him.

'Please! Why can't I show them?' I whined.

'Okay, fine. It's not my fault though if they decide to attack.' He said with a sigh.

'Well boys, try not to believe this.' I told them. I closed my eyes and felt the golden glow surround me. It faded and I appeared with wings and my pixie dress on. My ears were pointed and my freckles sparkled even more.

'What. The. Hell?' Paul asked.

'So, you can hypnitise then.' Jared said.

'Yeah, want me to hypnotise you?' I asked him. He nodded and I rolled my eyes. 'Sit down. Okay, look me in the eye.' He did as he was told and I spoke in my hypnosis voice. 'When I snap my fingers you will do the thing you've wanted to do for the longest time but was too afraid to do so.' I snaped my fingers and suddenly Jared was Swan Laking it around the kitchen. He started singing too. Paul was sniggering and I looked him in the eye and he started to dance as well. I mentally told them to go outside and they did. Everyone followed and soon the became dancing partners. I waited until they were in each others arms. Paul was dipping Jared, their faces close together and snapped my fingers. It took about three seconds before I heard the 'What the hell are you doing to me, Paul Wynters?'

'I-i don't know. Ali made me.' He yelled and I was laughing really hard.

'Jared! You wanted to Swan Lake it arround Emily's kitchen.' I said, laughing even harder.

'Yeah, you got a problem with that?' He asked.

'No-' I was going to continue talking but I felt vampire powers enter me. They weren't good either. As of right now I had the ability to. To. All I saw were innocent humans being murdered. This vampire was a watcher, a planner. He planned murder.

I screamed and fell to the ground. I felt Alex put his arms around me.

'Hey, Ali. What happened.' He asked. I was shaking, seeing every murder he ever planned.

'V-v-vampire. Not good.' I whispered, pulling my knees to my chest. Suddenly I heard a twing snap and saw the vampire. It was George. I had been trying to kill him for years. I lept at him and tore his head off. Then I looked at the pile and it burst into flames

'Well, that's one less asshole I have to deal with.' Alex muttered. But then the world went blank.

**A/N: HAHA, don't you just love Jared and Paul... And what is happening with Ali? ooh, find out soon :)**


End file.
